Go and Drown Yourself
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: —Oh no, claro que yo no entraré. Ahora, mantenerte con vida es problema tuyo y de tu amiguito Eddie —respondió Jacob—. Y sí, lo dije. Edw-ard. Llámalo a ver si desde aquí te escucha y viene a salvarte. Reto: Sácale jugo al OoC. Luna Nueva. ¿Jake/Bella?


Disclaimer. _Los personajes son de Meyer; pero esta versión re-escrita y genialosa del segundo libro de la saga, es toda mía._

Respondiendo. _Al reto "Sácale juego al OoC" del foro LOL.  
_  
"Pareja"._ Bella/Jake. (Ya quisieran.)_

Advertencia. _OoC en Jake. Si te gusta la pareja mencionada, sal de aquí o tu integridad moral puede salir herida(?). No, en serio, luego no quiero ver reviews maricones donde exponen lo genial que pueden ser ellos juntos, que este fic es una porquería porque daña su amado OTP imposible, porque según tú Bella y Jake rulean y blablablá. Si veo un review así lo más posible es que te puteé y ofenda hasta tus tátara nietos. Estas bien, bien, advertido._

_

* * *

_

**Go and Drown Yourself**

Línea de Tiempo. _Luna Nueva; Capítulo: París._

_

* * *

_

Sostenía su mano cerca de su rostro más cálido de lo usual. Trataba de pensar claramente y no preguntarse por qué se había fijado en una 'suicida'. No terminaba de entender porque Bella se había tirado desde aquel risco, y aquella excusa de que no había podido esperar para tirarse como lo había hecho, o que no había visto como el agua casi negra se arremolinaba bajo ella. Habría tenido que estar ciega. Pero no piensa demasiado en eso y se preocupa en sentir su tacto cerca del suyo. De repente ella se tensa y el Black decide soltar su mano. Evita suspirar. Aunque había prometido no abandonarla ni nada por el estilo, rogarle tanto a alguien resultaba molestamente fastidioso. Que te volvieran la cara estaba bien una, dos y hasta cinco veces. Pero cada dos minutos…era literalmente rompe ortos.

Jacob se gira para abrir la puerta y sale del auto cuando un olor molesto y dulzón llega a su nariz. Hace una expresión de molestia enseguida para un segundo después estar entrando al auto de nuevo.

—Agh. —se quejó, como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estomago—. ¡Vaya mierda!

Entonces cerró la puerta de un portazo, un poco más de fuerza y la habría roto con facilidad. "Pero entonces Bella te habría usado para arreglarla, como siempre, eres algo así como su _todero" _susurró una voz en su interior, que curiosamente tenía el tono de Edward. Llevó las manos al contacto y encendió el motor mientras las manos le temblaban.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Bella parecía algo consternada. Aunque no podía asegurarlo, ella siempre tenía cara de consternada. El auto no resistió el cambio de velocidad tan brusco, así que el motor petardeó y se caló.

—Vampiro. —espetó Jake con poco agrado. Ella se puso más pálida entonces, él la miró de reojo y solo deseó que no fuera a regresar la comida dentro del auto. Era lo único que le faltaba.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Jacob frunció el ceño y aferró mejor las manos al volante. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¡Por Dios! ¿acaso no había escuchado una sola palabra cuando le explicó todo sobre lobos? ¡Pero seguro que si sabría todo sobre vampiros! Mierda.

— ¡Porque puedo olerlo! ¡Maldita sea!

¿Por qué más iba a ser? ¿Acaso creía que el vampiro le había guiñado un ojo desde la entrada del hogar mientras sostenía un cartel que decía "Inmortal aquí"? Inspiró una buena bocana de aire mientras sus manos seguían temblando. Tenía que calmarse, calmarse y pensar.

— ¿Entro en fase o la saco de aquí antes? —se preguntó más a sí mismo. Bella le preocupaba mucho, era claro. Tenía que asegurarse de aquel chupasangre no le hiciera nada. Le había prometido protegerla. Volvió para mirlarla—. De acuerdo. Primero te saco de aquí.

Arrancó el motor con intención de conducir lo más rápido que pudiera hasta La Push, ponerla a salvo y entonces regresar para…

— ¡Frena! —Gritó Bella, de repente—. ¡Frena!

— ¡Qué! — ¿Acaso había perdido la razón por completo o quizás la caída la había dejado un poco sorda? ¡Había un vampiro en su casa!

—No es Victoria. ¡Para, para! Quiero volver.

Le tomó más de un minuto asimilar sus palabras. Tenían semanas enteras cuidando a Bella, toda la manada entera se exponía diario para encontrar a la vampira que quería matarla a _ella_. Cada noche se desvelaba por merodear la casa de los Swan, por preocuparse por _ella_. Había un vampiro en su casa y quería regresar, porque sabía que no era Victoria, ¿desde cuándo podía ver a través de los muros para estar tan segura? ¡Hacía solo tres minutos no sabía que había un vampiro en casa hasta que él lo había olido!

— ¿Qué? —logró articular al fin, con los ojos clavados en Bella.

— ¡Es el carro de Carlisle! Son los Cullen. _Lo sé_.

Un nuevo temblor pasó por su espalda. No necesitó esta vez demasiado tiempo para analizar su respuesta, una risa baja y algo sarcástica escapó de sus labios.

—Lo sabes —reiteró, con una expresión de fastidio e incredulidad—. ¿Acaso no sabes, que hay algo llamado 'trampas'? ¡Los Cullen pudieron dejar el carro aquí y ella robarlo, Bella!

—No, estoy segura. Quiero volver.

Como siempre, ella creía que podría saberlo todo y sobre todo. Como era de esperar, su bien iba primero que el bien de los demás. ¿Acaso no entendía que esa cosa no solo podría matarla a ella? También a muchos otros de Forks si lo dejaban así nada más. Pero ella _sabía _que eran los Cullen. Ella podría mandar todo el esfuerzo de él y la manada solo por la fantasía de colegiala de ver al vampiro _ese_ de nuevo. Porque a Bella, al parecer, no le importaban los esfuerzos de mantenerla a salvo.

—Hay un vampiro en tu casa, y quieres regresar —reiteró, como si deseara asegurarse y Bella asintió—. ¿Acaso quieres que te repita lo de la trampa?

—No es una trama, es Carlisle, ¡Llévame ahora!

Solo se preocupara por ella y volver a ver a su amiguito chupasangre. Tomo una nueva bocanada de aire y solo sonrió, sonrió como siempre y como antes de que todo lo de la licantropía le jodiera un poco la vida.

—_Con gusto_.

Bella abrió los ojos, claramente, no era la respuesta que esperaba. Quizás deseaba que él la siguiera persuadiendo de no regresar, le rogara que no se hiciera daño y le recordara cuanto quería quedarse a su lado como el buen perrito faldero. "Seguro que eso deseaba" pensó, mientras hacia un giro brusco con el auto.

—B-bien, entra conmigo Jake y lo veras, es Carlisle.

Jacob soltó una carcajada, más divertido que antes. Parqueó frente a la casa, con el olor quemándole las fosas nasales.

—Oh no, claro que yo no entraré. Ahora, mantenerte con vida es problema tuyo y de tu amiguito Eddie. —pudo apreciar como su rostro se crispaba ante la mención del nombre. Le importó poco y nada, que lo rechazara y le recordara lo rota que estaba ya lo tenía hasta la madre; pero ahora _esto_ de mandar todo a la mierda solo porque quería ver a su amorcito ya era un coñazo—. Y sí, lo dije. Edw-ard. Llámalo a ver si desde aquí te escucha y viene a salvarte.

Se bajó del auto de un portazo seco. El rostro de Bella era todo un poema. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en fase recordó algo y regresó sobre sus pasos.

—Adiós Bella, te diría que espero que no mueras…pero no es cierto —murmuró, apoyado contra la ventana a medio bajar —. Y en caso de que no sea Victoria, hazme un favor, tírate de nuevo del acantilado y ahógate en el agua.

Giró de nuevo y empezó a correr hacia el bosque. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se sintió realmente bien. Al entrar en fase sintió como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Sin premeditar demasiado sus palabras corrió con una nueva dirección en la mente. Al llegar a La Push se vistió de nuevo con los pantalones atados a su pata y caminó hacia la casa que estaba frente a él. Tocó dos veces a la puerta y esperó.

La puerta se abrió y un muchacho más joven que él estaba parado en el umbral.

—… ¿Jake?

—Ah, Hola Seth. ¿Crees que Leah esté en casa?

Dos horas más tarde, se enteró que en realidad si había sido un Cullen quien estaba en casa de Bella, pero entonces, ni siquiera le importó.


End file.
